This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. DOES DIDS PROVIDE PROTECTION AGAINST ISCHEMIC INSULTS IN CULTURED NEURONS OR ASTROCYTES? 4,4-diisothiocyanatostilbenedisulphonic acid (DIDS) is a putatively cytoprotective compound with numerous cellular targets. Previously our laboratory reported that DIDS provided >90% cytoprotection in hippocampal slices during ischemic insults (IS). However, recent observations suggest that DIDS-treated cells may not be viable. To address this inconsistency we are examining the effect of DIDS on cellular viability during normoxia and IS in neurons and astrocytes using molecular and biochemical viability assays, electrophysiology, time-lapse confocal microscopy, and transmission electron microscopy (TEM).